


Human

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Another Vid, Embedded Video, Gen, This Song Just FITS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> After the latest couple of episodes, this song just seemed to hit me right where it was supposed to. I couldn't help but make it. 
> 
> My video beta testers are the best ever. Kilter, Nat, you know I love you.


End file.
